Le monde change, les gens aussi
by Psychren
Summary: Vous vous êtes jamais demander ce que ca fait un Avada manqué? Et si c'est la mauvaise personne qui était désigné pour sauver le monde?
1. Mal de bloque!

* * *

Mal de bloque!

* * *

Je me suis toujours demandé si lorsqu'on est mort on ressent toujours la douleur, question peu orthodoxe en effet, mais ô combien justifié. Cette question, quoique n'étant pas très utile il y a quelques heures, me trotte dans la tête depuis a peu près 5 minutes.

Et bien quoi ? Qui, après s'être pris un Avada Kedavra en pleine gueule ne se demanderais pas pourquoi il a un de ses mal de crânes épouvantable ? Vous savez ceux des lendemains de cuites ? Le genre de mal de tête qui vous donne envie d'assassiner tout ceux qui ose vous « hurler » dans les oreilles.

Oui celui la ! Le moindre chuchotement se retrouve amplifié au centuple, a un tel point que vous vous demandez si tout le monde ne s'est pas donner le mot pour vous faire souffrir un max. Et ci ce n'était que le bruit ! Il y aussi cette lumière aveuglante qui a réussi a passer le rempart de mes paupières, atroce, désagréable .

Une autre question me trotte aussi dans la tête en ce moment, et si toutes ces histoires stupides a propos de tunnel et de puissante lumière blanche n'était pas juste qu'un ramassis de connerie ? Et si ce n'était pas juste une fable, pour rassurez les plus crédules ?

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, je n'ai jamais cru à ces trucs la. Ca, c'est comme la divination, ma bête noire, étrangement, tout ces concepts de boule de cristal et de prédiction a la noix, ne me sont jamais rentré dans la tête, certaines personne sont même assez toquées pour accordez du crédit a ces élucubration de vieilles folles.

Je pousse un grognement, Bon sang si je suis morte, j'ai de bien étranges pensée, Allons ma vieille ce n'est pas le moment de te remémorer tes griefs contre l'espèce de folle qui te prédit ta mort a tout les cours. Bah pour une fois la Trelawney ne ce sera peut-être pas tromper de beaucoup.

C'est fou ce que cette vieilles chouette a le don de s'immiscer dans mes pensée, songea-t-elle avec dérision. Eh merde ça m'en coûte de l'admettre, mais elle avait raison, je ricanait, Ma chère Sybille, tu avait entièrement raison, le traître, lui il ne perd rien pour attendre, j'ai jurée de me venger et ce n'est pas la mort qui va m'empêcher de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce a cette empêcheur de tourner en rond !

Le pire, ce n'est pas l'identité du traître en soi, ça je peut encore m'en accommoder, voir même peut-être avec le temps accepter ce fait, non, le pire, c'est que je n'ai rien vu venir, pendant 6 ans, il a été mon meilleurs amis, non pas mon ami, il ne faisait que préparé le terrain. A aucun moment je ne me suis seulement douter qu'il me trahissait avant même de m'avoir rencontré.

Ca ne fait que prouver que ma grand-mère, cette vénérable femme, seule sorcière de la famille ayant donné naissance a un cracmol, a toujours eu raison, « _Ne te lie jamais d'amitié avec un rejeton de Mangemort, encore moins si il est a Serpentard, tu verra ma petite, ça t'évitera pas mal d'ennui ! »_ Que n'ai-je écouter plus sagement ce conseil aviser, après tout si elle me le répétait aussi souvent, c'est que ce ne devait pas être dénué de fondement.

Je suis vraiment pitoyable, je dirais même plus, je suis un cas désespéré ! Un danger pour moi-même. Un instant, si je suis morte je devrais plutôt dire _j'était_ non ? pensai-je et je ricanait une fois de plus, tiens, si un jour je sors ce cette espèce de cocon, je crois que je vais écrire un livre, _« Comment se tourner en dérision soi-même pour son propre bien, en 10 leçons facile ». _M'étonnerai que quelqu'un le lise un jour, mais ça me ferai un passe temps, quelque chose me dit que peu importe ou l'on se rend lorsqu'on meurt, ça doit être comme les cours d'Histoire de la magie, long, pénible et ennuyant.

Pour en revenir au sujet qui me préoccupe le plus en ce moment, je crois que le silence c'est fait autour de moi, je n'entend plus que le bruit de respirations, en fait 3 personnes se trouve a mes cotés, comment je le sait ? L'habitude sûrement, les réveils en sursaut, l'immobilisation pour savoir combien d'ennemi m'entourai, qu'on le veuille ou pas, ça devient vite un réflexe. Deux des respiration était essoufflé comme après un grand effort physique, la troisième était calme, parfaitement contrôlé, ce calme avait quelque chose d'inquiétant, et puis il y avait aussi les auras des trois personnes, une profondément bonne, une autre d'une noirceur incroyable, et la dernière celle qui était associé a la respiration calme était d'une telle puissance que la jeune fille se demanda un instant si l'atroce lumière n'émanait pas de cette aura.

_ - Complètement absurde ma chère, le Avada ne t'a pas seulement amoché, il t'a fait disjoncté !s'exclama une petite voix sarcastique Hé ho ! On revient a la réalité ma grande, a moins d'avoir un don spécial, on ne voit pas la lumière des auras, et a ce que j'en sait, tu n'a jamais manifesté ce don, idiote._

_ - Oh ça va, c'était qu'une supposition !_

Je l'avait complètement oublié celle-la, bien ça fera sa de moins a expliquer plus tard. Cette entité qui se permet de se moquer de moi alors que je l'héberge gentiment, et tout cela sans frais, dans mon corps, est une sorte d'esprit que j'ai rencontré lors de ma première année a Hogwarts.

Elle s'amusait a jouée les Poltergeist, et comme on a pas trouver meilleur solution pour s'en débarrassé, et que MLLE, exigeait un corps, j'ai donné mon accord pour l'accueillir, mais ce qu'on ne m'avait pas dit, c'est que Mlle Sarcastique, nom que je lui ai trouvé et qui semblée lui plaire, se prenait pour le nombrils du monde. Mais je doit dire que ça a été une franche rigolade pour moi de voir la tête des élèves a chaque fois que je lui répondait semblant parler toute seule, Sarcastique s'amuse de temps en temps aussi a sortir de mon corps pour se balader et c'est seulement a ces moments la que les autre peuvent l'entendre, et étrangement, très peu de gens peuvent la voir, je n'ai pas toujours compris comment cette entité fonctionnait, mais le fait que Dan ne puisent la voir aurait du me mettre la puce a l'oreille.

_ - Ah tu crois pas si bien dire, si j'avais eu la puissance qui était mienne il y un siècle ce freluquet ne serait pas resté longtemps dans ton entourage, en fait, j'ai toujours su qu'il n'était pas net, dit Sarcastique avec suffisance, Non mais, avez-vous jamais vu ça, un Serpentard ami avec une Gryffondor ? Pffffffff, ça dépasse l'entendement ! _

_ - C'est bien beau de dire ça maintenant que NOUS somme mortes, hurlai-je en pensé._

_ - Pas la peine de s'énervé, si tu prenais la peine d'ouvrir les yeux tu verrai que tu n'est pas morte, comme je n'ai jamais été vivante a proprement parler c'est une autre histoire...._

- POLTERGEIST STUPIDE, hurlai-je en ouvrant les yeux, T'AURAIS PAS PU LE DIRE PLUS TÔT ? j'entendit Sarcastique ricaner dans ma tête.

Trois paire d'yeux était fixé sur moi, tous me regardait avec de gros points d'interrogation au fond des yeux, je reconnu deux des personnes présentes, Mme Pomfrey et Dumbledor, mais l'autre homme a qui appartenait l'aura noir m'était totalement inconnu.

- La bataille est déjà fini Albus ? je l'appelai ainsi depuis que j'était entré au sein de l'Ordre, le jour de mes 14 ans, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? je ne prit pas en compte leur regard surpris, Il ne m'a pas tué ? A part Harry je ne connaît personne qui est survécu. Et Dan vous l'avez retrouvé ? Le sale traître. Dis-je avec hargne.

- Calmer vous Mlle...

- Mlle ??? sa doit bien faire deux ans que vous ne m'avez pas appelé ainsi, poursuivi-je déçu, je détestait quand Albus que, je considérai comme un second père, me parlais aussi formellement.

- Je craint qu'il n'y ait un petit malentendu, quel sont vos derniers souvenirs ?

- Le cimetière, dis-je avec une grimace, Voldemort, l'infirmière et l'homme a l'aura noir tressaillirent, a toujours été prévisible dans ses choix de champs de bataille, puis les Mangemorts et les Aurors sont arrivés, tout ce sang, trop de sang verser pour la folie d'une seule homme, crachai-je, puis Dan, mon meilleur ami qui m'a trahi, puis Voldemort, nouveau tressaillement, qui me lance l'Avada, et ensuite, bah, c'est a vous de me dire parce que j'ai loupé le reste, je sentait un goût amère dans ma bouche, prononcer le nom de Voldemort ne m'avait jamais gêner, mais celui de Dan avait beaucoup de difficulté a passer.

- Une bataille dite vous ? Et vous avez reçu l'Avada ? dit Dumbledor songeur.

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Vous étiez la Nom d'un chien, criai-je, puis le voyant secouer négativement la tête, je devint livide, se pourrait-il que..., non c'est impossible, mais ça expliquerait la disparition de certain corps..., saisi d'un gros doute je me tournais vers mon professeur, savez vous qui je suis au moins ? questionnai-je doucement, ne me faisant pas d'illusion sur la réponse.

- Je ne crois pas vous avoir jamais rencontrer Mlle ?

- Avada Doloris Kendall, ricanement de ma part et de Sarcastique, ma grand-mère avait un sens de l'humour assez tordu, dis-je en voyant leur regard surpris, c'est vrai que nommer sa petite fille en fonction des sortilèges impardonnables est une idée assez loufoque, mais ma grand-mère ne s'est jamais soucié de respecter les conventions comme vous pouvez le constatez, la j'était carrément amusé.

- Eh bien Mlle Kendall, voyant la jeune fille grimacé, il se reprit, Avada, je crois que vous comprenez mieux que nous ce qui se passe, et j'aimerai que vous nous expliquiez.

- Une question d'abord, en quelle années somme nous ? dit-je inquiète de voir mon pressentiment s'avéré vrai.

- 1976, dit le directeur avec un curieux regard, je crois que je comprend souffla-t-il, de quelle année venez vous ?

- 2004, dis-je en poussant un profond soupir et en me massant le cou, c'est bien ce que je pensait, murmurai-je pour moi-même, donc c'est ce qui arrive aux corps qui disparaissent, une lueur d'intérêt brillait dans mon regard.

- Mon Dieu, s'écria Mme Pomfrey restée silencieuse jusqu'à maintenant, mais... m...mais Albus c'est impossible n'est-ce pas ? Personne ne peut franchir un tel laps de temps, c'est tout bonnement impossible, et encore moins survivre au sortilège de mort, Pomfrey ne semblait pas du tout convaincu de ce qu'elle disait.

- Et bien je crois que nous avons la preuve vivante que cela se peut au contraire Pompom, le directeur semblait vivement intéressé, dites moi Avada, en quelle année d'étude êtes vous.

- J'ai terminée il y a un ans, et j'ai commencer ma formation d'Auror alors que j'était encore a Hogwarts, et je suis membre de l'Ordre du Phénix si ça peut vous rassuré.

- Ah oui ? Et quelle age avez-vous donc ?

- 16 ans, dis-je avec une large sourire.

- QUOI ? Pompom et le deuxième homme avait lâchés cette exclamation en même temps.

- Disons que les circonstance l'on voulu ainsi, je leur fit un sourire malicieux, j'aimerai vous demandez un service Albus, poursuivi-je, le directeur hocha la tête, signe qu'il m'écoutait, étant donné que je n'ai aucune idée de comment je vais faire pour retourner dans mon époque, j'aimerai bien resté a l'école, qui sait peut-être que je trouverai une solution dans la bibliothèque, j'espérai vivement qu'il accéderait a ma demande, mais je ne m'attendait nullement a la suite, les autres non plus d'ailleurs.

- J'ai un marché a vous proposé, dit lentement Dumbledor comme s'il pesait toujours le pour et le contre, comme vous devez sûrement le savoir, nous éprouvons toujours de la difficulté a trouver un professeur pour le cour de Défense contre les forces du mal et il se trouve, que je n'ai pas encore trouver de remplacent pour notre dernier, et devrais-je dire infortuné professeur, et nous sommes a une semaine de la rentrée, si vous pensez pouvoir supporté, notre quatuor infernal, dit-il avec une grimace, le poste est a vous.

- Quatuor infernal ? Les Maraudeurs ? ne vous inquiété pas pour moi je connais le Remus et le Sirius du futur, ils m'ont en effet parler abondamment de leur folle années a Hogwarts, puis avec un sourire mauvais je conclu, je devrais m'en accommoder.

L'affaire réglé, ont prit les disposition pour que je me rendent le lendemain au chemin de Traverse pour remplacer ce était resté a mon époque, autrement dit, tout. Dumbledor m'avait fait une avance sur mon premier salaire et j'allais donc pouvoir acheter tout ce qu'il me fallait, et qui sait, peut-être un petit supplément. Je ne me souvient pas d'avoir jamais eu aussi hâte que la rentrée des classes arrive, j'était une vrai boule de nerfs, je courai dans tout les sens, ce qui exaspéra plusieurs de mes nouveaux collègues qui se demandait encore ce qui était passé par la tête du directeur de confier un poste aussi important a une gamine de 16 ans.

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, les sortie au chemin de Traverse était toujours un moment exceptionnel, avant que mes parents ne soient tuées dans cette maudite guerre, qui ne les concernait pas, ils me donnaient toujours un petit montant pour que je puisse m'acheter mon cadeau d'anniversaire, et je comptait bien perpétué cette tradition même si mes parents n'était plus la, enfin a cette époque je n'était pas encore née donc techniquement, je n'avait pas encore d'anniversaire, mais bon je ne suis pas masochiste quand même, depuis des années que j'ai envie d'un balai bien a moi et l'Exodus4 était le cadeau que j'avais décidé de m'octroyer.

J'arrivais devant le Chaudron baveur et je poussait la porte. Cette taverne, me fascinait, on y trouvait toute sortes de gens, des vieux sorciers fumant la pipe au bar, aux commère dans leur coins critiquant tout les arrivants. Une bande d'étudiant bruyant buvait une bièreaubeure assis autour d'une grande table en bois. De jeunes adolescentes gloussaient et lançaient de temps en temps un coup d'œil intimidée aux garçons attablé un peu plus loin, les plus téméraire se laissaient même aller a quelques œillade enflammé, je souris a se comportement puéril, profités en, pensai-je, on ne sait jamais quand un malheur va frapper, j'eu un petit pincement au cœur.

Je sais que je suis dure, la réapparition de Voldemort nous a tous confronté a des responsabilités auxquels nous n'étions pas encore préparés et nous avions du nous adapter, notre génération avait grandit trop vite, cette fichu guerre nous avait fait manquer les plus belles années de notre jeunesse, le temps de l'insouciance avait prit fin radicalement lorsque les Mangemorts s'en étaient pris a des élèves de parents moldus, s'était alors produit le miracle que l'on attendait depuis des siècles, les quatre maisons s'étaient unis et avait fait front.

En voyant les regards insouciant des jeunes gens autour de moi je ressenti une émotions qui ressemblait fort a de la jalousie.

_ - Manquait plus que ça ! Tu sait plus je cohabite avec toi plus je me dit que tu te radoucis avec l'âge. Pour un peu tu tendrais la main au Mangemorts, Sarcastique eu un petit reniflement dédaigneux._

_ - Tu sais, moi plus je t'entend, plus tu me fait penser a Malfouine père, et tu sais celui-la, moins je l'entend mieux je me porte ! Alors si tu ne veut pas retrouver l'accès a mon corps bloquer la prochaine fois que tu revient d'une de tes balades, je te conseille d'arrêter ton attitude Malefoyenne !_

_ - Mais c'est qu'elle est fâcher ma petite Ava ! Sarcastique ricanait, tu sait,je crois que tu va avoir ta dose de Malefoy cette année, si j'en crois les listes que nous avons lus hier soir, Malefoy senior est dans une de tes classes de 7eme année en tandem avec les Gryffondor, risque d'avoir des étincelles, Sarcastique se moquait maintenant ouvertement de moi._

Je préfère coupé court a cette conversation avant que cela ne dégénère. Ce qu'elle peut m'agacer des fois, mais j'avoue que Sarcastique est vraiment géniale quand elle veut. Elle me sert de 6eme sens, en cas d'attaque de Mangemort, elle a la capacité de les repéré n'importe où. Et puis je dois avouer que Sarcastique par moment est la seule chose qui m'empêche de basculer dans ma propre folie.

On vous a déjà parlé des effets a long terme du _Doloris_ sur un sorcier ? Non seulement cette saleté fait souffrir mille morts, mais elle laisse des séquelles a vie. Dans mon cas, tout commence par un rire hystérique puis je revoie défiler tout les mauvais souvenir emmagasiner dans ma mémoire, un peu comme avec les Détraqueur, et alors Sarcastique se charge de me ramener a la raison. Ne me demander pas comment elle fait, je ne me rappelle jamais ces moments, je me force plutôt a les oublier.

Je regarde avec envie les bièreaubeure des jeunes hommes, mais j'y pense, rien ne m'empêche de m'en faire servir une, j'ai tout mon temps, puisque j'ai décider de résider au Chaudron baveurs jusqu'à la rentré et de prendre le train en leur compagnie. Je vais donc passer les prochains jours a observer mes futurs élèves et a étudier leur comportement.

Bon sang ce que ça fait du bien, le doux liquide coulait le long de ma gorge, j'affichait un sourire de pur contentement, comme a chaque fois ou j'obtiens ce que je veux, et que le résultat est bien au-delà de mes attentes. Rhooooo ! Tout simplement divin ! Mais j'ai tendance a me laisser emporté lorsque je bois de la bièreaubeure, en fait moi et Harry on s'était bien amuser au jour de l'an il y a 2 ans, Dumbledor nous avait retrouver au pied des marches de la cuisine un lot de bouteilles vides nous entourant, riant comme des bossus, pas besoin de préciser qu'on étaient tellement bourrés que sur l'instant on ne s'est rendu compte de rien. Je n'en ai que de vague souvenir, mais s'il y a bien une chose que je me rappelle, c'est avoir inviter Albus a se joindre a nous, ils nous avaient fait lévités jusque dans nos dortoirs et le lendemain, il s'était fait un plaisir (sadique ?) de nous raconter nos déboire éthylique.

Je souris a ce souvenir, Sarcastique a raison, pensai-je distraitement, je m'adoucis avec l'âge, j'émit un petit gloussement qui se coinça net dans ma gorge, Nom de Nom ! Je viens d'avouer que Sarcastique a raison, Bon sang ! Décidément, je donne de plus en plus raison de gens qui normalement n'ont jamais, au grand jamais, raison ! Trelawney et ensuite Sarcastique ! Qui est le prochain ? Pourquoi pas Lucius Malefoy tant qu'on y ait ! Je devait sûrement avoir une expression de dégoût sur le visage parce que le barman me demanda si quelques choses n'allait pas, je lui fit mon sourire rassurant sur commande et je lui affirmais que tout allait bien.

La salle de la taverne devenait de plus en plus bondé et bruyante mais pour rien au monde je quitterai mon siège, cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne m'était pas senti bien, je me sentait en sécurité ce qui ne s'était pas produit depuis des années. Oh ! Je sais la menace Voldemort est de plus en plus présente, les attaques plus fréquentes, mais en ce moment, je m'en soucie comme d'une guigne, le monde entier pourrait bien s'écrouler autour de moi que je ne bougerais pas de mon siège.

Je me sens vivre, je ne suis plus l'adolescente qui essaie de cacher sa souffrance pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis, tellement d'entre eux avait péri durant les combats, mais chacun d'eux continuait a vivre en moi, leur regards pleins d'espoir, leurs sourires, leurs rires joyeux, les peines que l'on avait vécus ensembles, les batailles remportés. Mais ce qui me hanterait a jamais, c'était les derniers regard que nous avions échangés tout a tour, chargés de craintes, de douleur, de surprise, mais ceux qui me font le plus mal, c'est ceux où se lisait une confiance absolu, en nous, la cause que nous défendions, la certitude d'avoir fait ce que l'on pouvait, d'avoir apporté notre aide, ces regards la, je les avait vu trop souvent pour ne pas m'en rappeler.

Je pris une grande inspiration et je me dirigeait le plus vite possible vers ma chambre, arrivé en haut, je poussait vivement la porte, et laissait échappé un cri déchirant puis me laissant lentement glissé le long de la porte je mis ma tête sur mes genoux le corps secoué de sanglots. Pas une seule fois je n'avait pleuré, mais maintenant, je me décidait enfin a laisser sortir ma peine, je réussi a me calmer au bout d'un long moment, contrairement a ce que je pensait, je ne me sentait pas mieux. Poussant un soupir je me relevait, je suis irrécupérable, je sais.

* * *

Bah voila! Une autre de mes fics foireuse est en ligne! J'attend de savoir si vous aimez ou pas avant de mettre le 2ème chapitre !


	2. Surprise

Je dit un gros Merci a bubblegum pour ca review, et les réponses a tes questions devrait arriver bientôt.

La semaine passa trop lentement a mon goût j'avait hâte de commencer mes cours surtout celui des 7eme années, le fait que je sois d'un an plus jeune qu'eux était assez amusant, j'avait surtout hâte de voir les Maraudeurs, j'espérait me faire un allier d'eux, on ne sait jamais.

Le jour de la rentré était enfin arrivé, je fut l'une des première a m'installer dans le train, je me rappelait très bien la première fois ou j'était monter dans l'immense train, j'avait cherché la voie 9 ¾ un long moment et lorsque j'avait vu une jeune fille traversé le mur, j'avait failli m'étouffer, c'était tellement simple que je me trouvait idiote de ne pas y avoir pensée. Mais le spectacle qui m'attendait a l'intérieur, j'en avait eu le souffle coupé. Des sorciers de tout les ages était regroupés sur le quai et tout le monde semblait joyeux, et tout le monde semblait se connaître. La petite fille que j'était, avait été très impressionnée, aujourd'hui encore, songeai-je, cette vue, dont je me sentait complètement exclu une fois de plus, m'impressionnait un peu.

Le train était en route pour Hogwarts depuis a peu près deux heure quand je fit une rencontre, ma foi, très intéressante. Je me promenait tranquillement dans le couloir pour surveiller les élèves, Minerva m'avait expressément dépêché a cette tâche pour laquelle j'avait un atout, j'avait le même âge que plusieurs élèves et donc par conséquent je passait inaperçu, enfin c'est ce que je croyait, comme les nouvelles têtes ne sont pas courante non plus, je fut vite pointé du doigt mais je n'y pas prêtait attention, pourtant j'aurai peut-être du.

J'était arrivé a la fin du train, et je faisait demi-tour en épluchant distraitement une orange. Je ne pensait a rien en particulier mais ce manque d'inattention me fit percuté quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. La jeune fille que j'avais bousculé avait des cheveux roux sombre mi-long, et de magnifique yeux verts. Les même que Harry, j'en déduis donc que je venait de renverser la futur Miss James Potter, mais pour l'instant connue sous le nom de Lily Evans. Beaucoup plus petite que moi, le haut de sa tête arrivait tout juste sous mon menton, mince comme une liane, Lily était vraiment belle, pas une beauté agressive comme beaucoup de jeune fille que j'avait croisé depuis 2 heures, mais sereine, ses traits étaient fins et harmonieux, avec une grâce de sylphide.

- Désolé Mlle Evans, dis-je avec un faible petit sourire, j'était perdu dans mes pensées

- Il n'y a pas de mal, Lily était étonnée, elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà vu cette fille mais pourtant, elle semblait la connaître, puis se souvenant du pourquoi elle était pressée, elle attrapa la jeune fille par le bras et l'entraîna avec elle vers le compartiment le plus proche, mais trop tard, une voix glaciale s'éleva de derrières elles .

- Tiens, tiens alors Sang-de-bourbe, tu t'es fait une nouvelle copine, lança Lucius Malefoy avec un sourire mauvais, et sûrement une de tes semblables, poursuivit-il avec dégoût.

- 10 points en moins pour Serpentard, remarque injurieuse, injustifié envers un autre sorcier, fis-je aussi glacial que Malefoy.

- Mais pour qui tu te prend sale petite Sang-de-bourbe ? Sait tu seulement a qui tu parle ? dit le jeune homme méprisant.

- 10 points en moins, et pour répondre a tes questions, je suis celle qui va t'apprendre le savoir vivre puisque toute notion de civisme semble avoir échapper a ton esprit étroit et deuxièmement, je sait parfaitement ce que tu es et ce que tu va devenir Malefoy, dis-je le regard brûlant de haine, je connais parfaitement la racaille dans ton genre, vous êtes tous les mêmes, pas une once de bon sens, Roublardise rime avec couardise, souvient toi de ça Malefoy, alors soit tu déguerpi, soit je te règle ton compte ici et maintenant, comme ça tu saura a quoi t'en tenir pour le reste de l'année.

Je commençait sérieusement a m'échauffer et une chance pour Malfouine que Minerva soit arrivé a ce moment la sinon je l'aurai éviscéré sur le champ. Lucius me lança un regard assassin et parti suivit de ses deux marsupiaux. Lily semblait complètement soufflé quand a moi je luttait pour ne pas laisser éclater mon fou rire,mais je ne pus me retenir très longtemps et je m'appuyait contre la cloison le corps secouer de rire, le rire étant quelque chose de très contagieux, Lily ne tarda pas a me rejoindre dans mon fou rire. Quelques têtes passèrent entre les portes pour voir ce qui se passait, mais leur curiosité ne dura pas longtemps.

- Je n'ai j...amais ...vu Malefoy aussi...en co...lère, s'exclama Lily toujours secouée de rire.

- Je me présente, Avada Kendall, ravi de te rencontrée Lily, lui dis-je avec un grand sourire sincère.

- Moi de même Avada, puis elle me fit un clin d'œil et partie rejoindre ses amis.

Le reste du voyage se déroula dans un calme relatif, a part une infestation je limace rouge et bleu dans le wagon de queue, très vite maîtrisée. L'arrivé au quai, fut une véritable épreuve, Hagrid, attendait les première années pour la traversée du lac, le revoir fut une des choses les plus douloureuse qui me soit arrivé, Hagrid avait été mon seul ami lors de ma 1ere année, avant que je ne rencontre Dan, j'eu une grimace de dégoût, cet imbécile m'avait bien eu. Hagrid avait été parmi les premier a nous quitter, sa mort m'avait affecté au-delà du possible, j'était fille unique et Hagrid était devenu en quelque sorte mon grand frère, suite a sa mort, je n'ai plus parlé pendant des mois, ce qui m'a finalement sortie de ma torpeur, c'est lorsque j'ai tué le meurtrier de mon cher Hagrid.

Ne vous leurrez pas, si vous croyez que je suis un ange, je n'ai aucun penchant pour le meurtre mais la guerre étant ce qu'elle est, violence oblige, il y a des pertes sur les deux cotés, vous espériez quoi ? Que nous allions vaincre les Mangemorts a coup de _Rictus Sempra _? Désolé de vous enlever vos illusions, mais ce n'est pas ainsi que ce déroule une bataille, ce n'est pas une arène de duel, tout les coups sont permis, il n'y a plus de règles, seul les plus vicieux ont réussi a s'en sortir. Le ministère a fermée les yeux sur l'utilisation des sortilèges impardonnable, et ce a plusieurs reprise, mais c'était une nécessité. Et croyez moi, pour utilisé ces sortilèges il faut être habité d'une rage meurtrière et d'une haine extrême, ou dans le cas des Mangemorts être foncièrement mauvais, ce fut un jeu d'enfant, notre rage et notre haine était tout ce qui nous avions, le reste, on nous l'avait injustement pris.

Je crois que revoir quelqu'un que l'on a vu mourir, n'est une très bonne chose, des foules de souvenir me reviennent, les bons comme les mauvais, j'ai quand même eu 5 ans de bonheur, loin de moi l'idée de m'en plaindre, d'autre n'ont pas eu ma chance, Harry, Draco, Severus, Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Ron, Dean , Seamus, Neville, Ginny, Cédric, Bill, Charlie Fred et George, Cho, Colin, Dennis, Angelina, Olivier, Kathie, Alicia et tellement d'autre encore, beaucoup d'entre eux ont péri, mais si il y a une chose d'ont je suis sure, c'est que jamais ils n'ont douté, jamais, ils n'ont perdus confiance, leur foie en notre cause était inébranlable, la certitude que nous nous battions pour un avenir meilleur était ferment ancré dans nos cœurs et c'est avec cette certitude que nous revêtions fièrement la cape de l'Ordre du Phénix avant de partir au combat.

_- C'est bon, t'a fini de rêvasser? Si oui, tu pourrait peut-être monter dans une diligence, Ah et en passant n'oublie pas de saluer Kadaël pour moi, me lança cette très aimable Sarcastique._

Qui est Kadaël ? Ah lui, c'est tout simple c'est un Sombral, la seule créature a laquelle Sarcastique est un tant soit peu attaché, si on fait exception de moi. Il est sympa, sauf quand il me fait des léchouille, sait pas pour vous mais moi, je n'apprécie pas trop d'avoir le visage plein de bave. Donc je m'avance vers Kadaël, inutile de vous dire que les Sombrals savent reconnaître un ami, sinon la brave bete m'aurait mordu. Kadaël me fixe de ses grand yeux rouge, son regard a toujours eu le don de m'apaiser, j'adore cette sensation.

C'est comme tournoyer au milieu d'un vaste champ les bras étendu, et ensuite se laisser tomber sur le dos, et fixer le soleil jusqu'à ce que les points noirs apparaisse. Ce n'est pas tout les gens qui ont ce genre de réaction en présence des Sombrals, normalement les Sombrals ne font que rappeler la mort de la personne qui leurs a permis qu'ils soient visible, mais j'ai vu tellement de mort que mon esprit ne peut se concentrer sur une seule donc leurs présence a un peu l'effet contraire sur moi.

J'approche ma main de son museau et lui flatte les naseau, il ferme ses beaux yeux rouges, je me rapproche de lui et flatte doucement son encolure, sa fourrure est soyeuse et chaude sous mes doigts, j'entoure son cou de mes bras. Kadaël souffle dans mon cou, il sait que j'ai besoin de lui, et se simple souffle me réconforte. Il hennit, il a senti la présence de Sarcastique, et apparemment, est content de revoir sa vieille amie. Je détache mes bras de son cou mais je n'ai pas le temps d'éviter la grosse lichette qu'il me destinait.

- Kadaël tu ne changera jamais, tu sait que c'est carrément dégoûtant ?, dis-je en essuyant la trace baveuse avec ma manche, je soupire, j'y peut rien moi, je vais encore lui pardonner, il est trop mignon, mais pour la forme, j'ajoute, Ne me fait pas ces yeux la, cette fois, tu ne m'aura pas aussi facilement !

Éclatant de rire, je lui donne une dernière caresse, et je monte dans la diligence, celle-ci est déjà occupé par trois jeune fille dont Lily et deux autre qui me dise vaguement quelque chose pour les avoir croisé dans le train.

- Salut Lily, lui dis-je joyeusement.

- Tiens, re-Bonjour Avada, me di-elle en souriant, puis se tournant vers les deux autres filles, elle me les présentes, Mary Malone et Virginia Haley, si elle sont surprise de mon nom, j'ai hâte de voir leur réaction quand elle sauront que je suis leur nouvelle prof de DCFM, surtout quelles ont un an de plus que moi, en ce moment elles doivent se demander ce que je fait la, je ne porte aucun emblème indiquant a quelle maison je pourrait appartenir.

Elle se désintéresse vite de moi, et engage une conversation, je fixe le paysage a l'extérieur, je me dit que même en 2004 le paysage n'a pas changer. La forêt interdite toujours pareille a elle-même, sombre, inquiétante et attirante, une vraie incitation a la désobéissance. Au tournant du chemin, j'aperçoit enfin le château, lui aussi n'a pas changer sauf après la dernière bataille a laquelle j'ai pleinement assisté, une partie de l'aile gauche avait été détruite par les géants.

Sortant de ma contemplation, je m'aperçoit que la conversation des filles a dérivé, elles parles maintenant du nouveau professeur de DCFM, elles essaie de l'imaginer et j'avoue que c'est jeunes filles ont beaucoup d'imagination, la conversation dérape une fois de plus mais cette fois-ci sur un sujet totalement futile, les garçons. Décidément, les filles ne changeront jamais, Ginny, Padma, Pavarti et Hermione n'arrêtaient pas de me casser les pied avec tel ou tel garçons, mais elles, c'était pour se changer les idées et pour m'embêter. Un nom retient mon attention, ou plutôt le nom d'un groupe, les Maraudeurs, je vois Lily rougir furieusement lorsque c'est amies entreprenne de la taquiner sur sa manie de gifler James a toutes les occasions, et répliquer qu'il le mérite amplement.

Je souris, si ce que Sirius et Remus m'ont raconter est vrai, en effet James Potter se mérite bien quelques baffes. Sirius, Remus, mon cœur se sert, c'est deux la aussi ont été comme une seconde famille pour moi, leur mort a tout les deux n'est pas très glorieuse, je revoie encore Sirius qui bascule derrière ce voile, et Remus qui s'est fait prendre en chasse par des Mangemorts ayant décidé d'organiser une petite chasse au loup-garou.

Nouveau soupire de ma part, faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser a tout ça, les diligence se sont arrêter, je débarque après les filles, j'ai averti Dumbledor que je ne comptait pas paraître au dîner de ce soir, je préfère voir la tête des étudiants demain quand ils me verront, il ne doit pas leurs donner mon nom, ça aussi c'est une surprise, c'est surtout les 7eme année qui m'intéresse, je sait que Malfouine sera dans un de mes cours mais les Maraudeurs aussi, et ça, ça promet beaucoup, je me demande ce qu'ils ont prévu comme farce pour moi.

Je pénètre dans l'école, les mains dans les poches en sifflotant traînant un peu derrière les autres, je croise Minerva dans le hall, elle s'en va a la rencontre des première années, je lui demande de demande de saluer Albus pour moi, elle m'adresse un de ses rares sourires a m'assure qu'elle le fera.

Je monte dans la chambre qui m'a été attribué, un tableau de Sir Perceval DeLorme, un vieux sorcier tout rabougris, en masque l'entré. Je lui souffle mon mot de passe _« Voldemort » _avec un mot de passe pareille je n'ai rien craindre pour mon intimité, songeai-je avec amusement.

======== Du coté des élèves ========

POV Lily

Lily s'assit et observa la longue file de première année se faire répartir, elle regarda du coté de la table des professeur, une place demeurait inoccupé, elle se demanda vaguement si on avait réussi a remplacer le prof de DCFM, Dumbledor toujours aussi joyeux était assis au centre de la table, Trelawney avait daignée descendre de son perchoir et était venu assister au banquet, M. Keefe toujours aussi froid, fixait les élèves d'un air mécontent. Lily se sentait bien, elle adorait l'atmosphère de la rentré. La répartition était terminé depuis un moment, Dumbledor se leva, ils fit sont petit discourt, et pour changer cette année, leur annonça que l'identité de leur nouveau professeur de DCFM etait une surprise et qu'il la découvriraient bien assez tôt.

Lily fit le tour des tables du regard, cherchant des yeux la jeune fille qu'elle a rencontré quelques heures plus tôt, Avada, la jeune fille l'avait regardé avec une grande douceur, presque tendrement, pensa Lily en fronçant les sourcils, bizarre tout de même, elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà rencontré.

Elle tourna vivement la tête, en entendant un bruit de détonation, des Bombeabouses, manquait plus que ça, elle soupira exaspéré, ces Maraudeurs, toujours les mêmes, pour une fois, Lily ne se leva pas, et pour une fois, James Potter ne reçu pas de baffe.

POV des Maraudeurs

- Tiens, on dirait qu'ils n'ont pas encore trouver de prof de DCFM, constata platement Remus.

- T'a trouvé ça tout seul Moony ?, se moqua gentiment Sirius.

Dumbledor se leva, Pas encore un discourt, on meurt de faim nous, pensèrent les Maraudeurs, ils eurent droit a l'habituel discourt de début d'année avec le rappel des règlements, et nouvelle inattendu, le nouveau professeur ne leur serait pas présenté ce soir, le directeur semblait retenir son rire, mais cette impression fut tellement brève que presque personne ne le remarqua.

- Rectification, dit Remus, pour la première fois on ne nous présente pas le nouveau prof.

- Moony ? C'est moi ou est-ce que tu ne fait qu'énoncé des évidences ce soir ? dit James moqueur.

- C'est une de tes nouvelles lubies ? Bah ça peut pas être pire que la fois ou il s'es mis en tête de faire des prédictions bidons, ou quand il a décidé que les scroutt a pétards était de très bons animaux de compagnie, ou quand....

- Ca va Sirius on a compris, grommela le jeune loup-garou, en parlant de lubies si j'était toi, je ne parlerai pas trop vite, puis avec un sourire malicieux, tiens par exemple durant les vacances, humpph blurrrhg.

- D'accord, je retire ce que j'ai dit, Sirius qui venait de bâillonner Remus sous l'œil amusé de James et le regard perdu de Peter, le libéra.

- Donc comme je le disais, cet été, Sirius, arrgph decphque, de nouveau bâillonner, il ne pu continuer plus avant.

James et Remus éclatèrent de rire, Sirius leur jeta un regard méprisant mais ne tarda pas a rire lui aussi, Peter complètement largué continua a manger.

- Ah au fait Peter, tu veut bien nous expliquer pourquoi tu n'était pas joignable cet été ? demanda Sirius curieux.

- Ah cha fest tout fimple, le jeune homme avala sa bouchée, ma tante nous a invités a venir passé l'été chez elle en Bulgarie, je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir écrit mais j'ai été tellement occupé avec mes cousines et cousins, que je n'ai même pas eu une seule minute a moi, vous me pardonnez n'est-ce pas, fit le garçon qui était d'un naturel anxieux.

- C'est pas grave Peter, Remus était habitué à rassuré leurs ami, on ne te boudera pas pour si peu, n'est ce pas les gars ? demanda le lycanthrope, se tournant vers ses deux amis assis a coté de lui, il s'empressèrent d'acquiescer, Peter paru soulager, comme si on lui enlevait un grand poids des épaules, ce qui surpris son ami, mais il ne s'y attarda pas.

- Ca vous dit de commencer l'année en beauté ? demanda James avec un clin d'œil en sortant sa baguette, il fit léviter une dizaine de bombeabouse au-dessus de la table de Serpentard et les fit exploser en face de Malefoy et de Rogue, en quelques instant, la salle fut prise de fou rire, devant les mines surprise des deux jeunes hommes, les Serpentards tentait de s'éloigner de leurs pestilentiels compagnons sans grand succès.

- Tiens ça aussi c'est bizarre, dit Remus après une minute de réflexion.

- Et quoi donc mon cher Remus, demanda Sirius.

- Evans n'a pas encore baffer James, en fait elle ne s'est même pas levée, dit-il haussant un sourcils châtain.

- T'a raison, c'est pas normal, l'air goguenard il se tourna vers James, tu ne te sent pas trop délaissé Prongsie ?

- Non tout va bien puisque tu es a mes cotés, fleur de ma vie, cœur de mon cœur, s'exclama James avec emphase cachant se déception sous un air faussement énamouré.

- Ah James mon amour si tu savait depuis combien de temps je rêve de t'entendre prononcé ces mots, dit sarcastiquement l'intéressé, mais tu ne m'en voudra pas si je te dit que tu arrive trop tard et que mon cœur ne bat uniquement que pour,... Remus, dit-il en sautant sur le jeune homme a coté de lui, tentant de l'embrasser.

Les quatre garçons rirent de bon cœur. Et le dîner se déroula dans le calme, enfin façon de parler, (aucune explosion) et la bonne humeur. Vint alors le moment de monter dans les dortoirs, ils retrouvèrent avec bonheur leurs chambre, cette pièce était en quelque sorte leurs sanctuaire.

- Ce que ça fait du bien d'être de retour, dit Sirius en s'effondrant sur son lit il poussa un soupir de plaisir, j'ai cru que j'allait devenir fou si je restait une journée de plus dans cette maudite maison.

- Ca c'est si mal passé que ça ? demanda Peter honteux de n'avoir pris aucune nouvelle de ses amis durant tout l'été.

- Ils se sont mis en tête de me faire entrer dans les rangs des Mangemorts, ma mère m'a presque assassiné!dit le jeune homme au long cheveux sombres, il ouvrit ses beaux yeux bleus remplis de détermination, plutôt crever que de me soumettre a cet espèce de fou !

- Du calme mon toutou, le regard pétillant, Remus se tourna vers ses trois amis, je vous signale que nous avons une farce a préparé, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Les quatre garçons discutèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, et finirent par s'endormir le sourire au lèvres.

======== Salle de Défense contre les forces du mal 9h ========

Eh merde ! premier jour et je suis en retard, je courais dans le couloir tout en maudissant les matelas trop confortable et ma propre paresse, Sarcastique s'en était donné a cœur joie quelques minutes plus tôt, elle n'avait pas manqué cette occasion de se fouttre de moi.

J'arrive devant ma classe je m'arrête un instant et je reprend mon souffle, je pousse doucement la porte, personne ne le remarque, ils sont tous trop occupés, tiens j'ai le tandem Gryffondor, Serpentard 7eme ce matin, Oh oh ! Ils n'ont pas perdu de temps a ce que je voie, en effet, Potter et Malefoy était engagé dans une violente dispute, je décide d'observer la suite des événements et je m'appuie au montant de la porte les bras croisés. Je sens une présence dans mon dos, d'après l'aura de cette personne il s'agit de Lily, je lui demande sans même me retourner.

- Quel heure est-il Mlle Evans ?

- Euh..., 9h pile, répond-t-elle.

- Bien je leurs laisse encore 1 minute, dis-je en fixant la scène, qui soudainement commence a dégénéré.

Potter se retourne et se dirige vers sa un groupe de garçons, Malefoy étant ce qu'il est, s'apprête a lui lancer un sort alors qu'il a le dos tournée, ça je n'apprécie pas beaucoup, il est temps que j'intervienne, ce qui est pratique avec l'entraînement d'Auror, c'est qu'on nous apprend la magie sans baguette. Je marmonne un _Accio baguette Malefoy_ et celle-ci atterri directement dans ma main, Le jeune homme me lance un regard stupéfait, qui se fait haineux en me reconnaissant.

- Entre Lily, je m'avance un peu pour laisser passer la jeune fille, qui se dépêche d'aller s'assoire, je referme la porte derrière moi, je crois que vous ne tu ne m'a pas très bien compris hier Malefoy, et je constate une fois de plus que roublardise et couardise vont de paire, hors si il y a une chose que je ne supporte pas, Malefoy c'est la lâcheté, attaqué quelqu'un qui a le dos tourné n'est pas quelques chose que je trouve très courageux, je m'avance et je lui rend sa baguette, que se soit clair, si je te reprend a poser un tel geste, je te fait expulser, illico, c'est assez clair comme message ?

- Lâche moi un peu sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe, qu'est-ce que tu fait la au juste tu devrais avoir cour comme tout le monde non ? Je te conseil de déguerpir avant que notre nouveau professeur n'arrive.

- Au fait ou il est passé ce fameux prof ? Arrivé en retard le premier jour ça ne se fait pas, s'exclama soudain Lily.

- Je me permet de te rappeler que tu es arrivé après moi Lily, dis-je avec amusement, en fait je suis arrivé pile a leur n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh..., Non tu te fou de moi la ? C'est toi notre nouvelle prof ? dit-elle complètement ébahie.

- Moi qui pensait que ça te ferai plaisir, dis-je faussement déçu, je pousse un profond soupir, bah on peut pas plaire a tout le monde dis-je avec philosophie, en adressant un clin d'œil a la jeune fille, qui s'étant remis de sa surprise me fait un large sourire, Bingo ! Je sais que désormais je vais pouvoir compter sur la futur mère de Harry.

- Aller tout le monde a sa place, je m'avance le long de la rangé de table,et je m'assoie sur le dessus de mon bureau en chêne massif, ça compte aussi pour toi Malefoy, dis-je glaciale, puis je regarde avec amusement ma classe, ils ont presque tous la bouche ouverte de stupeur, vous voulez bien fermez la bouche on dirait un ban de poisson, dit-je encore plus amusée, et n'espéré pas trop vous aller avoir droit a mon bavardage, ensuite vous pourrez me poser toutes les questions que vous voulez, dis-je avec un sourire rassurant. Donc par ou commencer, pourquoi pas mon nom ? Avada Doloris Kendall, une idée de ma grand-mère,elle avait un humour assez spécial dois-je dire, que je sois votre prof cette année est le fruit de circonstance pour le moins étrange, en fait je suis atterri ici par accident, peut-être que je serai en mesure de vous l'expliquer un jour, mais pour l'instant je cherche toujours la réponse, je me suis réveiller dans l'infirmerie, et j'ai eu une petite discutions avec Albus, il a sembler trouvé amusant de m'engager en tant que professeur de DCFM, désolé si je vous choque, mais j'ai toujours pensé qu'Albus est un peu fou, et qu'il n'avait aucun talent pour choisir ses prof de DCFM, la règle s'applique encore plus dans mon cas, en l'occurrence je suis encore plus folle que lui puisque j'ai accepté.

_- La j'avoue que tu a totalement raison, Sarcastique dans toute sa splendeur, qui se permet encore de faire des commentaires débiles._

- Mais je vous assure que vous ne perdrez pas votre temps dans ma classe, si je doit jouer le rôle de professeur autant que mon expérience serve a quelqu'un, et qui sait peut-être que j'arriverai a quelque chose de bon, je hausse les épaules fataliste, j'ai déjà constaté que certains cas dans cette classe sont désespéré, dis-je regardant Malefoy avec un sourire sarcastique, mais pour le reste on devrait bien s'entendre, je vous avertis maintenant, Messieurs les Maraudeurs, poursuivi-je en fixant les 4 garçons, laissé tomber toute idées de plaisanteries a mes dépends, je suis extrêmement rancunière, puis adressant mon plus gentils sourire au reste de la classe, je conclu, je crois que c'est tout, des question ?

Une foule de main se leva d'un seul élan.

- Oui Mlle Malone ?

- Quel âge avez-vous ?

- Vous êtes sure de vouloir le savoir, dis-je en gloussant, elle hocha la tête plus très certaines, au dernière nouvelle, j'ai 16 ans.

- QUOI ? s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur, tiens, décidément l'annonce de mon âge provoque toujours la même réaction.

- Bah quoi ? Je vous avait dit que Dumbledor était fou, nouveau clin d'œil. Aller Lily que veut tu savoir ?

- D'où venez vous ?

- Erhhh, la question a milles galions ! Et la seule a laquelle je ne peut, malheureusement pas vous fournir de réponse, disons que ce sera votre défi pour cette année, essayé de découvrir d'où je viens.

- Une question M. Longdubas ? c'est fou ce que Neville peut lui ressembler, songeai-je avec un pincement au cœur, a vrai dire cette classe toute entière me rappelle mes camarades.

- Vous voyez les Sombrals, je l'ai remarqué hier, qui est la personne qui est morte ?

- Ce sont plutôt, les personnes Frank, et c'est beaucoup trop pour que je puissent tous les nommer, dis-je amèrement. Remus ?

- Pourquoi avez-vous deux auras ? En plus elles sont complètement a l'opposé l'une de l'autre.

- Ah ! Je me demandait qui allait le remarquer en premier, je me doutait bien que ce serait Rem, la lycanthropie affine les cinq sens, et bien je partage mon corps avec un Poltergeist, nommé Sarcastique pour son penchant a se moquer de moi, c'est une longue histoire, pour faire cour, je dirai que Mlle s'amusait beaucoup trop a jouer les esprit frappeur et comme il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen de s'en débarrassée je me suis portée volontaire pour « l'héberger » . Elle s'est avéré être une alliée précieuse et je n'ai jamais regretté mon choix . M. Black ?

- Vous êtes libre Mlle Kendall ? me lança-t-il avec un sourire canaille.

- C'est une invite Sirius ? haussant un sourcils, je lui adressait un regard surpris, il doit sûrement se moquer de moi, je n'ai jamais attiré les garçons et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer, vous êtes tombée de votre lit ce matin en vous levant M. Black ?

- Euh, non, je ne voie pas le rapport, il paraissait tout surpris.

- Vous auriez plus de chance avec le professeur McGonagall, qu'avec moi si vous voulez mon avis. Oui Mlle Haley?

- Comment se fait-il que vous soyez prof a 16 ans normalement, vous n'auriez même pas encore fini votre scolarité.

- Intéressante question, j'ai fini mes études a 15 ans et j'ai commencer ma formation d'Auror il y a un ans et demi, elle est présentement en suspend, puisque cette année je serai votre professeur. Ah mais ça c'est surprenant, une question Malefoy ?

- Pourquoi ont-ils laissé une moins que rien tels que vous avoir accès a un tel poste ? jeta-il méprisant.

- Parce que la moins que rien en question en matière de DCFM est plus que qualifié, mon cher, voila pourquoi j'ai ce poste, moi aussi j'ai une question pour toi Malefoy, il t'arrive de formuler une phrase sans y ajouter d'insulte ? 10 points en moins pour Serpentard, je ne me laisserai pas marcher sur les pied, désolé de te l'apprendre, mais je ne suis pas un des tes lèches botes, tout cela accompagné du regard glacial que j'avait piquer a Draco en 4eme année, ça l'amusait franchement, il avait l'impression de voir son père, Si vous n'avez pas d'autre question, c'est mon tour de vous en posez, tout d'abord, j'aimerai savoir ce que vous avez appris l'an dernier, je n'ai trouver aucune note de votre ancien professeur, donc je ne sait pas a quel niveau se situe vos compétence, M. Finnigan pourriez vous m'aider s'il vous plait ?

Conclusion, je vais avoir beaucoup de travail cette année !


	3. Le serment des trois clefs

**Neuhhhhhhh! 3ème Chap enfin la ! Et une fois de plus il est entièrement pour toi Méli lol ! Aller bonne lecture!**

POV des Maraudeurs quelques instant avant la fin du cour

- C'est la meilleure celle-la ! Je me demande ce qui a bien pu passer par la tête de Dumby cette fois-ci ! dit James

- Bah tu le connaît, il a toujours des idées foireuses, et notamment, il ne s'est pas amélioré dans le choix des profs de DCFM ! dit Sirius ennuyé, je pari 10 Gallions qu' on l'a rend dingue avant la fin de l'année, se tournant vers Remus et Peter, il ajouta, je compte sur vous aussi.

Peter s'empressa d'acquiescer, Remus prit plus de temps a répondre mais affirma lui aussi être de la partie. Avec un mince sourire il se tourna vers la nouvelle prof. Il sentait confusément que cette fille n'était pas comme les autres, et il en avait eu la certitude lorsqu'elle avait dit a Sirius d'aller tenter se chance du coté de McGonagall. De plus, son odeur lui rappelait quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas a trouver quoi.

- Je pari même, que nous seront les premiers a découvrir d'où elle vient, ajouta James avec détermination, Parole de Maraudeur !

POV de Lily quelques instant avant la fin du cours

Enfin une qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, songea Lily avec satisfaction. Ils avaient eu une sorcière comme prof en 5ème année, celle-ci était tombée sous le charme des Maraudeurs et laissait passé toute leurs bêtises.

- Je sent que cette année ne sera pas de tout repos, glissa Mary, assise juste a coté d'elle, en regardant les Maraudeurs complotés dans leurs coins.

- En effet, elle a frapper fort juste au début de l'année, elle a remis Malefoy deux fois a sa place et elle a gentiment envoyée balader M. Regardez-moi-je-suis-presque-aussi-tête-enflé-que-Potter. J'ai hâte d'être au prochain cours, je ne regrette pas ,avoir pris cette option finalement ! dit Lily avec un large sourire.

Retour a Avada

La cloche sonna.

- M. Snape, pourriez-vous rester un instant s'il vous plait, une idée complètement folle venait de germer dans ma tête.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et nous attendîmes en silence que la classe se vide, je remarquait au passage, que le futur maître des potions, n'était pas encore passer maître dans l'art de cacher ses émotions, la méfiance se lisait sur son visage.

- Ma requête va sans doute sembler étrange mais il n'y vraiment qu'a vous que je peut m'adresser, le directeur m'a informer que vous excelliez en potion et, j'aurai un petit travail a vous confiez, je vous donnerai tout les détails ce soir, venez ici a 19h, je vous rassure, venir me voir ne vous engage a rien, vous avez le droit de refuser mon offre mais je vous demande de m'écouter avant de repousser ma proposition, vous me rendriez un grand service, maintenant, dépêcher vous, il ne faudrait pas que vous soyez en retard, dis-je en lui souriant.

Je le regardait partir, et je ne pouvait m'empêcher de penser au Severus qui avait courageusement combattu a nos cotés, l'homme antipathique d'avant la guerre était devenu un ami que je chérissait, et qu j'ai vu partir comme beaucoup d'autre. Je ne pensait pas a Severus l'espion, le traître a Voldemort, non simplement l'homme, l'homme merveilleux qu'il avait été.

Comme cours suivant, j'avait des troisième année qui, quoique surpris, m'acceptèrent beaucoup mieux que les 7ème années. Je sautait le déjeuner, et prenait des notes assise a mon bureau. L'après midi fut un peu plus ardu, les 6ème année ont aussi mal digéré la nouvelle que les 7ème année, faut dire que la pilule était amère, vous trouviez amusent vous de vous retrouver avec une prof de votre age alors que vous savez que vous aller devoir travailler comme des malades pour seulement atteindre 1/12 de sa puissance ? Et bah eux aussi l'ont pas trouvé très drôle.

_- Sarcastique, rappelle moi qu'au prochain cours de DCFM des 5ème année en montant, je doit leurs faire la morale._

_- Ouais, ouais, j'ai hâte de voir ça ! elle eu une sorte de ricanement sadique et dit, prévient moi si tu a besoin d'aide._

Mon dernier cours était celui des Gryffondor, Serdaigle de 1ère année, je ne sait pas ce que les plus grand leurs ont racontés mais les petits sont rentré dans la classe en tremblant comme des feuilles, et sursautait au moindre de mes mouvement. Au bout d'une heure ils ont fini par comprendre que je ne l'ai attaquerait pas par surprise et ce sont finalement détendus. Aller savoir pourquoi, mais j'avait une idée très clair de qui avait bien pu terrorisé mes élèves, et pour ça, j'allait me venger.

J'avait décider de leurs faire essayer un simple sortilèges de désarmement, je ne m'attendait pas a grand-chose mais j'aurai peut-être du prendre mes précautions. Un petit garçon un peu trop enthousiaste, a fait éclater une vitre et la fillette qui se trouvait a coté de lui, a éclater en sanglot, et lorsque je l'ai prise dans mes bras, elle n'a plus voulu me lâcher. Son petit corps était secoué de long sanglot, elle ne pleurait pas a cause de la vitre, c'était quelque chose de profond et la vitre n'avait servi que de déclencheur.

La cloche du dîner sonna, et la petite Eliza toujours désespérément accroché a mon cou, je guidait mes jeunes élèves en direction de la grande salle. En me voyant entré, Albus me lança un regard amusé et je haussait les épaules fataliste mais lui retournait quand même un grand sourire. Je regardait mes élèves aller s'assoirent a leur tables respectives, les nommant tous mentalement, 32, le compte était bon. Puis je demandait a Eliza si elle voulait aller s'assoire toute seule, elle me fit un regard suppliant. J'avait compris le message, je repérait donc deux places libres près de mon groupe de 1ère année et me frayant un chemin entre les deux tables je les rejoints. Je me laissait tomber avec gratitude sur ma chaise. Eliza me lança un regard de remerciement, puis elle me fit un timide petit sourire, a ma grande surprise, elle ne prit pas la place a coté de moi, au contraire, elle resserra ses petits bras autour de mon cou.

Je crois que c'est la manière qu'elle avait de se serrer contre moi qui m'a mit la puce a l'oreille, quand mes parents sont morts, j'ai eu a peu près le même reflex, sauf que Severus n'a pas été franchement ravi de m'avoir suspendu a son cou en pleurant comme une Madeleine.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Lily qui s'était glissé sur la chaise libre a coté de moi.

- Je ne sais pas si je vais faire une grosse gaffe, mais si oui, tu m'accompagne jusqu'à l'infirmerie, dis-je a la jeune fille, puis doucement, je demandait a Eliza, ils sont morts cet été ?

Les yeux de la petite fille se remplirent a nouveau d'un océan de larmes, elle semblait complètement désespérée.

- Tante Jo...casta a dit que... je ne devait... pas pl..euré, sinonnn, ils ne m'ai...merait plus ! Maisss je... peut plus arrêter, dis Avada... est-ce ...que mes parents ... me déteste ?

Je le regardait choquée, puis je tentait de la rassuré, je lançait un regard a Lily qui semblait aussi choquée que moi. Resserrant mon étreint autour de la fillette, je me levait précipitamment et suivi de Lily, je courais vers l'infirmerie. Pomfrey compris la situation au premier coup d'œil et un instant plus tard, Eliza reposait sur un lit, littéralement assommée par la potion calmante que l'infirmière lui avait fait ingurgité.

- Comment as-tu su pour ses parents ? me demanda Lily alors que nous revenions vers la grande salle.

- J'ai eu a peu près la même réaction, sauf que mon prof de potion n'a pas trouver très amusant le fait que je lui pleure dans les bras, dis-je avec un sourire, me remémorant la grimace dégoûter de Severus, c'était une simple observation, rien de très sorcier la dedans, ajoutai-je avec un clin d'œil, je te laisse ici j'ai quelques petites questions a poser a Dumbledor.

Je bifurquait dans un couloir et me dirigeait vers la gargouille de pierre, perdue dans mes pensées, je ne remarquait pas les cinq personnes qui se disputaient un peu plus loin. Mais je n,eu d'autre choix que de m'en apercevoir lorsque Severus fit un vol planer et m'atterrit dessus.

- Aïeeee ! Snape? lui demandai-je en me frottant l'arrière du crâne, j'allait sûrement avoir une belle bosse, Ah tiens vous êtes la vous aussi ! Tu pourrait te lever Snape ? T'es pas vraiment léger !

Le jeune homme se dépêcha de se lever, toujours assise par terre, je leurs lançaient mon regard a glacer les Mangemorts, avant même qu'ils aient pu dire quelque chose, la gargouille de pierre pivota pour laisser place au directeur, Fumsek sur l'épaule. Le regard sombre, il observa la petite assemblée.

- Ceci vient d'arriver pour vous Avada, devant mon regard surpris il expliqua, 2004.

Je me saisi du parchemin qu'il me tendait et je le déroulait vivement, alors que je lisait, Fumsek vint se poser sur mon épaule.

_« Ma chère Avada,_

_je t'écrit en ces heures sombres pour te confier la plus importante des tâches, les frontières ont été franchies, Voldemort s'est emparé du Ministère et bientôt, l'école tombera sous son contrôle._

_La résistance faiblie de jour en jour, les dernières attaques ont fauchées grand nombres de nos compagnons, l'Ordre est décimé petit a petit. Ta présumé mort a été dur a supporter pour tout le monde. Tous te croyait invincible, ils ne savaient pas a quel points ils avaient raison, tu a survécu, et Avada tu es notre dernier espoir._

_Harry et Draco ont été fait prisonnier, et nous n'avons aucune idée ou Voldemort a bien pu les cacher. Vous trois étiez nos plus grand espoir, il ne reste que toi, et plus que jamais tu devra travailler. Je sais que ce que je te demande est beaucoup au regard de tout ce que tu a enduré, mais l'avenir de l'humanité en dépend._

_Je te demande de bien préparé tes élèves, d'après ce que je me rappelle, la bataille aura lieu juste avant le mois de Juin. Et surtout, n'abandonne pas tes recherches sur la potion de contrôle, plusieurs de tes essaie pourrait trouver une tout autre utilité._

_Avec tout mes espoirs_

_Albus Dumbledor_

_p.s. Garde Fumsek avec toi. »_

- Merde, murmurai-je, Fumsek lança une série de trille et quittant mon épaule, il s'envola par la fenêtre, je glissait précipitamment la lettre dans ma poche, Et bien, je crois que je vais avoir beaucoup a faire cette année ! dis-j en me relevant, M. Snape, oubliez ce que je vous ai demandé ce matin. Auriez-vous quelques instant a m'accorder Albus ?

- Bien sur, venez, dit le vieil homme en s'engageant dans les escalier, je le suivait comme une somnambule.

STOP ! La vous devez sûrement tous me traiter de sans cœur. Et je vous comprend, qui ne pleurait pas en apprenant que deux de ses meilleurs amis sont sûrement mort ? Mais non je ne pleurait pas, j'ai déjà trop pleuré, je ne pleurait plus, pas tant que tout cela ne sera pas fini. Alors la, je pleurait, j'évacuerait toute la peine que j'ai en moi. Je ne m'autoriserai pas a m'épancher avant que j'ai vu cette espèce de sadique qui s'est autoproclamé Lord, mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, je ne pleurait pas tant que je ne l'aurait pas vu se tordre de douleurs sous l'effet de Doloris répété. Tant que je n'aurai pas venger tout ceux qui ont péri pour l'ambition d'un seul homme je garderai tout en dedans.

La question est : Suis-je folle ? Je dirai que oui et non.

Oui, toute cette douleur que j'emmagasine est la seule et unique chose qui me garde en vie, je ne vit que dans l'espoir du jour ou je pourrait m'assoire par terre et pleuré tout mon saoul et me dire que c'est fini que je n'aurai plus a me battre, seul ce mince espoir m'aide a avancer jour après jour.

Et non, je suis trop lucide de mes actes pour être tout a fait folle, tout dépendamment des actes bien entendu, une personne qui se jette a la tête de 10 Mangemorts, toute seule, n'est pas quelqu'un que l'on pourrait considéré comme sain d'esprit.

M'enfin assez parler de mes états d'âmes, nous somme arrivé au bureau du directeur. Cette pièce n'a décidément pas changer en 30ans ! Les portraits des anciens directeur sont toujours la a observer les étudiants avec curiosité, le vieux choixpeau magique est installer sur une haute étagère et Fumsek est toujours au même endroit, sur son perchoir en or.

- Je n'avait pas l'intention de vous en parler quand je suis arrivé ici, et si j'avait le choix, je ne vous dirait rien, mais cette fichu lettre change tout, commençai-je, je crois, que vous devriez vous assoire et la lire, ensuite je répondrait a vos question, dis-je gravement en lui tendant le parchemin.

Je pouvait voir son expression changer au fur et a mesure qu'il lisait, la missive, d'abord, de la concentration, ensuite de l'étonnement, puis finalement son visage se fit sombre.

- Si je n'avait pas vu le phoenix, je vous aurai sûrement fait interner a St Mangouste, dit le directeur, avec gravité, je crois que vous aurez beaucoup de travail cette année jeune fille, et je ne peut m'empêcher de me demander si vous y arriverez seule, mais si mon futur vous a confiez cette mission, c'est que sûrement, vous êtes aptes a la remplir, et je puis vous assurez, que si vous avez besoin d'une quelconque aide, vous pourrez toujours comptez sur moi.

- Il y aurait quelque chose que vous pourriez faire pour moi des maintenant, dis-je hésitante, j'ai toujours été nulle en potion, et sauf votre respect je doit avouer que votre actuel maître des potions ne m'inspire pas confiance, j'aimerai que vous parliez a M. Snape pour moi, je connais ces talents en potions, et je sais qu'il me sera d'une aide précieuse. Mais si c'est moi qui lui demande son aide, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne refuse d'emblé.

- Je parlerai a M. Snape demain matin, vous devriez vous aller vous reposez Avada, même si vous ne le montrez pas, je sais que cette lettre vous a ébranlez.

- Merci Albus, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, dis-je hochant la tête avec reconnaissance, j'espère pouvoir comptez sur l,' ide de M. Snape a partir de demain, je dirai que mon cas est assez pressant, fini-je avec un pauvre petit sourire.

- Oh Avada ! Une dernière question !

- Oui ?

- Vous ne m'en direz pas plus sur ce qui se passe ?

- Non, lui répondis-je doucement, vous en savez déjà beaucoup trop, a vrai dire, vous en avez toujours beaucoup trop su, fini-je dans un murmure.

Sur ce je quittait le bureau du vieil homme.

Le lendemain matin 8h30

_- Sarcastique ? Tu croit que je peut faire confiance aux Snape de ce temps ? demandai-je anxieusement a ma « chère » confidente._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu n'aura qua lui faire le coup du Fidélitas sans qu'il le sache, dit nonchalamment le Poltergeist._

_- Arghhhhh, Sarcastique quelque fois je me demande si tu a vraiment passé plus d'un siècle dans une école de Sorcellerie ! Pour faire le Fidélitas j'ai besoin du consentement de Snape !_

_- Tu peut toujours essayer le serment des trois clefs,...._

_- Hummmm, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, mais, reste le problème de la troisième clé,..., dis-je, anxieuse._

_- Le plus facile serait de demander a Dumbledor, mais...._

_- MERCIIIII ! _

Je me précipitait en direction du bureau du directeur, et par chance, ou malheurs, prenez le comme vous voulez, je croisait un Snape furieux qui en sortait justement, sans lui laisser le temps de parler, je le saisissait par le bras et l'entraînait de nouveau vers le haut du long escalier en forme de spiral, je sais pas pour vous, mais moi, ça m'a toujours donner mal au cœur. Je cognait a la porte et sans attendre la réponse je poussait le battant de bois. Fort heureusement, le directeur était seul.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous de si bon matin, Avada ? me demanda, aimablement le directeur sans tenir compte de la manière dont j'avait fait mon entré.

- Pouvez-vous être ma troisième clé Albus ? lui demandais-je en reprenant mon souffle.

- Par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que vous aller faire avec un serment des trois clefs ? me demanda-t-il effaré.

- Euh..., je vient seulement d'y pensez, dis-je en rougissant, mais je doit dire des choses a M. Snape qui, dirons-nous, hum, l'aideront beaucoup dans sa nouvelle tâche.

Le directeur hocha la tête, et sortit un parchemin et une plume, il me les tendit, je m'assit quelques instant, puis je me mit a écrire a toute vitesse, je relevait la tête quelques instant plus tard satisfaite, sur la feuille de parchemins on pouvait lire :

_« Par les trois clefs seront liés,_

_les trois destinées._

_Gare a les changées,_

_Elle pourrait, contre vous, se retournez._

_Par le sang elles seront scellées,_

_A jamais sous un même cachet ciré._

_Que le secret par les trois clefs gardé,_

_Ne soit jamais dévoilé. »_

- Et maintenant avant, que nous ne scellions le pacte, je vous dirai ce que vous devez savoir. Ce que vous aurez a faire M. Snape, c'est de préparé les potions dont je vous donnerai les recettes, ce que je tente de faire, c'est d'amélioré une potion tue-loup, et j'ai presque réussi. Vous devez savoir que je suis la reine des plans foireux, et qui comme par miracle, réussissent la plupart du temps, dis-je avec une grimace. J'ai un ami loup-garou, et la raison pour laquelle j'ai commencer a faire des recherches sur cette potion, est que je voulait lui donner une chance d'avoir une vie normal. Je suis peut-être folle, mais pour les besoins de l'expérience, je me suis fait morde par un loup-garou, et j'ai entrepris les test sur moi-même, dis-je mon regard passant de Dumbledor a Snape, je continu a me transformer les soirs de pleine lune, mais je suis aussi inoffensive, qu'un gros Labrador. Et la dernière fois que j'ai testé une potion, le résultat en fut assez surprenant, je ne suis plus un loup-garou, mais disons une forme d'animagus incomplète, les transformations ont encore des ratées, mais je peut dire que si je continu, cette potion sera ce qui est arrivé de mieux après le Quidditch ! Tout loup-garou verrait son statut passé de monstre a celui de loup-animagi contrôlé, quelques petit ajustement et j'aurai fini voila pourquoi j'ai besoin de vous M. Snape, terminai-je avec un regard suppliant envers mon élève.

- Brillant, tout simplement brillant, souffla Albus, ses yeux bleu, pétillants de malice, je vous félicite, Avada, et je crois savoir que M. Snape vous apportera son aide, dit-il en tournant son regard vers le jeune homme qui poussa un grognement, maintenant, tendez moi vos mains, il est temps de scellé se pacte.

Nous tendîmes tout deux nos mains au directeur, qui nous entaillât chacun un doigt. Retournant ma main, je laissait tomber une goûte de sang sur le parchemin, Snape fit de même ainsi que le directeur, qui roula ensuite le parchemin, y fit couler un peu de cire et y apposa le sceau de l'école.

- Je crois me souvenir que vous avez tout deux cours, et que vous êtes en retard de 10 minute, dit le vieil homme souriant.

Merde ! C'est repartit pour une autre course dans les couloirs !


End file.
